Internal Focii
by ZelotOneShotter
Summary: The culmination of the fight between Harry and Slytherin's basalisk results in an unusual anomaly.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm back with another snipet of my imagination, hurrah!

It was unprecedented, after being injected with basalisk venom from a 1000 year old specimen such as Salazar Slytherin's Basalisk, and having the wound cried upon by a phoenix, sealing the wound, Harry Potter thought that he as finally out of the danger.

That thought went to hell after he stabbed the diary when he picked up his wand lying on the ground of the Chamber of Secrets and it promptly exploded in his hand. The last thing Harry heard before unconsciousness enveloped him was screaming of Ginny Weasley.

When Harry next opened his eyes he knew just from the smell he was in the hospital wing. With a grunt of discomfort Harry sat up and looked around for his glasses. Seconds later the aforementioned spectacles smacked him in the face, falling into his lap.

'What the hell was that?' he wondered as he put on his glasses and assessed himself. Then he recalled what had him here in the first place and he rechecked his hands, both completely unblemished. Slightly relieved at this revelation Harry was about to make a move to get out of the bed when the voice of the matron caught his ear.

"Just where do you think you're going, Mr Potter?" Poppy Pomphrey asked primly making Harry still his actions.

"Stretching my legs?" he offered weakly. The matron sniffed.

"Likely story, Mr Potter, now perhaps you would mind telling me why I had to tend to you, yet again, this year, and why when I was mending your hand and entire arm, I discovered both snake venom of some kind and phoenix tears running through your veins?" her eyebrow arched.

"I killed the basalisk that was petrifying people all year, I didn't get away scot free, when I stabbed the thing it bit me in the process and before I died Fawkes cried in the wound to save my life, after I stopped Tom from taking Ginny's life to fuel his rebirth I picked up my wand, which blew up when I touched it." Harry explained.

"A Basalisk!? You…are you telling me you killed a basalisk, how didn't you die when it saw you?" Poppy all but demanded.

"Fawkes came and gouged out its eyes." He explained. "I stabbed it through the mouth with the sword of griffindor that I pulled out of what must have been the sorting hat, I didn't really have a lot of time to check at the time fighting for my life." Harry paused suddenly, a thought coming to the forefront. "Where's Ginny and Ron, and Lockhart too?" he asked the matron.

"All are fine Potter, except for Mr Lockhart who has been completely memory wiped, something I'm sure you can explain, at a later time; both Ms and Mr Weasley are both fine; after you lost consciousness after your wand exploded, Dumbledore came down and got you, who brought you right here." She explained. Harry's eyes sharpened hearing this.

"The Headmaster came down into the chamber and got us out?" he asked for confirmation which he received from Madam Pomphrey. "How?"

"Mr Potter, surely you know that a phoenix can fire travel to almost anywhere on the planet, as long as the phoenix in question knows the person they are flaming to." Harry took a few moments to process this before seething on the inside at this information, why the hell did he have to fight the giant snake when Dumbledore could have done it all from the start?

"Oh, of course. Anyway as I was saying, after I killed the basalisk and destroyed the Heir of Slytherin's means of control, Fawkes cried on my snake bite which sealed it up, and saved my life from the venom in there already. After the hole in my arm closed up and the danger was over I picked up my wand which exploded in my fingers." Harry finished. Poppy looked at him oddly.

"It just exploded, just like that, you didn't try cast anything with it at all?" she enquired.

"No, just picked it up and it exploded, last thing I remember before I passed out." Harry replied.

"Did this happen when you touched it, or when you held it in your hands, Mr Potter?" the matron asked again, making Harry stop for a moment.

"No, I grabbed the handle then it exploded." He answered.

"Are you sure Mr Potter?" Promphrey asked for confirmation.

"Positive. Why is it important?" he asked curiously.

"Well if the wand had exploded when your skin touched it, then it would indicate that your magic had become dangerously unstable in which it destroyed the first thing it touched. The fact that it exploded when you held it, indicates a few things I find very peculiar, one being that your magical core, from what all my scans say, has undergone a sort of change I have not encountered before, it took the potent mix of phoenix tears and basalisk venom into itself and made your magic incredibly potent." Poppy explained.

"Potent?"

"A normal wizard or which's magic to set a comparison, is like water, free flowing and easy to manipulate and control with a wand, from what I can determine, your magic isn't like water at all anymore." She explained.

"What will happen to me now?" Harry asked a little bit scared, he did NOT want to go back to the Dursley's without his magic to bail him out if it came to that.

"Worry not Mr Potter, if my readings are correct then you will have no trouble using your magic, though I'm sorry to say that your wand waving days are over. To make sure however," Poppy conjured a matchstick. "Change this into a needle as you wold normally, absent of the wand of course." Unsure of the request Harry hesitantly looked at the matchstick and attempted the spell, pointing his hands out like he had with Dobby with the cake before the start of the year. To his surprise the match morphed into a pristine needle in a blink of the eye.

"As you can see Mr Potter," Poppy motioned to the needle in her hands. "Your magic is far more under your control now than it ever was; though I must say that it may be quite dangerous if you're not in total control of yourself."

"What do you mean Madam Pomphrey?"

"You changed this matchstick with very little need of concentration correct? What is to stop you thinking of hurting someone really bad when someone upsets you, as is the case with Gryfindoor's and Slytherins in this school?" she asked primly. Harry nodded his head in understanding, he could see why that was a problem.

"I don't really care for the houses honestly, I only stick with it because of Ron, but I understand." Harry replied.

"To that end, I will teach you a basic skill of the Mind Arts, Occlusion specifically, it is a means to keep the mind to oneself and less prone to the opposite Mind Art of its type Legilemency. Now there shouldn't be any need for you to learn Occlusion to that extent, even if there was a need I can only teach you the most basic principal, just enough so you are in control of your thoughts and feelings. Now follow the instructions exactly as I give them…"

AN: if this exists somewhere as something already done that is not a slash or a Harry/ Hermione tell me plz

Tell me what you think, if i get enough feedback i might continue, i stress the might heavily though

or i might just make this a challenge


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Now, a little about myself, i don't 'really' plan my writing, its more of a 'stream of Conciousness' form of writing, i have an idea, and i run with it regardless of where it takes me with a few alterations here and there afterwards.

* * *

Harry spent a full 20 minutes going over the steps that Madam Pomphrey had outlined, verbally and a few minutes later when Poppy had gotten annoyed at repeating herself too much written them down, before Harry found another problem.

"Madam Pomphrey?" he called out, moments later the medi-witch returned to his bedside.

"Yes Mr Potter what is it this time, surely you cannot be having so much trouble with such simple instruction?" she asked, hands on her hips. There was a slight breeze making sheets flutter for a moment as Harry calmed himself, that body language never bode well for him in the past.

"It's not the instructions, they are simple enough to follow, it's while I'm doing them that I feel something off with what I find there, it's like an almost headache, like when I was around Quirrell last year when he had Tom sticking out of his head." Harry explained.

"You've said that name a few times Mr Potter, who is Tom?" she asked him curiously, her arms going back to neutral from her hips upon noticing how his magic reacted to her just then.

"In the chamber of Secrets I was told from his own mouth, that Voldemort," he paused a moment for Pomphrey to shudder. "Was originally named Tom Marvolo Riddle, he used flame writing to show me how he made up 'I am Lord Voldemort' by rearranging the letters of his name, saying something like not keeping his muggle fathers name." Harry explained, Poppy's hand went to her mouth in shock, this information threw her for a loop, Voldemort from what she had just been told, was a half-blood!

"And I feel the aches in my head around my scar like I did last year when I found out Quirrel had Tom sticking out of the back of his head, it's why he wore the turban to cover it up, I feel the aches when I do the steps you outlined." Harry added on. Pomphrey was beside him again, her wand going through a myriad of motions.

"I wish you would have told me this last year Mr Potter, I could have done something a lot sooner…" she said as she performed a few scans. Moments later when she received the results of the scans her brow creased in confusion.

"What's happened?" Harry asked, a little worried at her expression, the breeze starting up again as a few wisps of air at his discomfort.

"Well my reedings indicate that…well that you are currently possessed, specifically your iconic disfigurement has returned results close to a possession." She answered, mindful of Harry's magic.

"You said close to, so not a real one?" Harry enquired.

"Understand Mr Potter, I am not a mind healer, this is not something that I was trained to remedy, only identify." She explained making Harry's face drop, the wind picked up a fraction, the temperature going several degrees colder.

"Oh…"

"But worry not Mr Potter, whilst I myself cannot assist in aiding you with this, I have colleagues within St Mungo's Hospital that **can** , though my scans indicate that this has been present since the attack on your family 11 years prior, I'm surprised that it was not picked up on by the healer that saw to you." She explained clearing Harry of his forlorn expression, the cool wind born from his active magic dying down.

"As far as I know of that night, from what Hagrid told me he got me from my parent's wrecked house from a man named Sirius Black who gave him the motorcycle that he used to take me to my aunt's house in the middle of the night, I don't remember hearing anything about a healer at all." Harry revealed to the matron. Poppy's eyes widened at his words.

"Hagrid took you!? No healer?! Sirius Black?! Mr Potter what I'm hearing is criminal. Are you certain?" Poppy probed making Harry uneasy, wisps of wind starting again.

"As far as I'm aware… the only ones that could say for sure would be Hagrid or Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid told me Dumbledore was at my aunt's house when he got there on the flying bike." Harry added making Poppy's eyes shrink to pinpricks.

"Why the devil would Sirius Black give you to Hagrid?! None of this makes any sense." She cried in outrage making Harry cringe at the outburst born from years of learned habit under the Dursley's roof, a movement that Madam Pomphrey had immediately caught. The winds dropped arctic in temperature in a heartbeat.

'Please no…' she mentally begged as she waved her wand over Harry again, a different set of scans working their way all over Harry's body, Harry looking at her in confusion, growing into worry as her face lost colour and her face reflecting horror of what she was reading, her eyes beginning to water after a few moments.

"Madam Pomphrey?" he asked worried, whatever she had seen must not have been good, a seed of dread sprouting in the pit of his gut. He was totally blind sighted when Madam Pomphrey suddenly cast something that glowed a brilliant white that fled the Hospital Wing almost immediately after it appeared. The wind steadily growing in force.

"Mr Potter I'm sorry, I've had to make a call for some extra help, this is far beyond what I am able to heal, rest assured however that the people coming are completely able to do what I cannot, you will be alright, go over the steps again the best you are able." She said confidently with a glint of steel in her eye making Harry uneasy, what was it that she had found out? Nonetheless Harry started doing the steps as she instructed him.

The doors to the Hospital Wing flew open, a frazzled Headmaster entering the ward at a surprising pace making the wind that had almost disappear grow into a light gust.

'Was that who she had called for?' Harry thought.

"Harry my boy, your awake! Poppy I thought I instructed you to inform me immediately when Harry awoke." He said admonishingly. Poppy's eyes thinned, her mouth pursing into a thin line, an expression that Harry had seen on his aunt Petunia's face around him all too often.

'I guess not.' Harry supposed, redoing the calming steps to calm his magic.

"Headmaster," she addressed, her voice clipped. "I was going to, unfortunately unforeseen circumstances have come up that have prevented my doing so."

"What kind of circumstances Poppy?" the elderly man inquired gently, his mind immediately thinking it as something to do with the winds that he had just felt which had abruptly disappeared.

"That's under patient patron confidentiality, headmaster, I cannot tell you." Madam Pomphrey answered primly.

"Ah but my dear Poppy, I am the boy's magical guardian; anything you have found out you may tell me about." Dumbledore revealed. Madam Pomphrey's face turned thunderous.

"Then I will do all in my power to see you removed from that position, what this young man has been put through is horrendous! If you are his magical guardian then you are the one ultimately responsible for what has happened!" she all but shouted. Harry's magic flared, a burst of cool wind flowing from him drawing both adults eyes to him.

Harry saw Dumbledore's face sprout a frown, his eyes turning to lock onto Harry's own before Harry felt something, similar to how his scar felt when he was around Quirell but different at the same time, the feeling making Harry flinch violently, the force of the now arctic wind rising sharply. Madam Pomphrey saw it immediately.

"Albus Dumbledore! Who do you think you are!?" she shrieked at him realizing what the old man had just done before turning to calm Harry down, the winds temperature and force dying down after a few moments.

'She channels Mrs Weasley very well.' Harry thought absently as he was comforted by Madam Pomphrey.

"Madam Pomphrey!" a slew of people flooded the Hospital Wing, some in white robes, some in red, a few in green coming in behind Dumbledore. "We came as soon as we could, what's the emergency?"

"I have a patient that has been systematically abused his entire life." Madam Pomphrey answered, Harry's eyes widening in shock, his magic spiking slightly making all adults on edge at the increased pressure in the hospital ward.

"Who is it Madam Pomphrey?" one of the red robed men asked the medi-witch, weary of what he was feeling right now.

"Harry James Potter, ultimately by the hand of Albus Dumbledore, who just performed legilimency on a minor right in in front of me." She answered waspishly.

Dead silence descended on the Hospital Wing as the Hospital Wing was flooded with the sound of thunder, eyes turning to Harry, whose body was coated with crackling electricity to match his stormy expression that was directed at the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

He was PISSED.

* * *

AN: it may seem as though I've gone all Elsa from Frozen for a bit, I assure you it is all accidental.

That said, what are your thoughts on where this is headed? Or what should happen next?

Suggestions are appreciated, it stimulates my imagination


	3. Chapter 3

AN: this was on the backburner for a bit, especially since i had other ideas bombarding my brain. Not my best work but i think it'l do.

"HARRY!" cried Madam Pomphrey quickly at this burst of rage. Just as Madam Pomphrey reacted to Harry's outburst Dumbledore, quicker than any could see, stunned the preteen who slumped to the floor, the magic sparkling on his skin dissipating near instantly afterwards.

"Albus Dumbledore! How DARE you stun one of my patients in such a state!" Madam Pomphrey hollered.

"My apologies Poppy-"

"Don't you 'Poppy' me! There's no telling how Harry will react when he is revived, especially after you were caught trying to scan his mind! Just what in Merlin's name were you thinking?" Madam Pomphrey asked heatedly.

"I concur with Healer Pomphrey Dumbledore, just what were you attempting using passive Legilimency on a 12 year old child? Legilimency of any type on children is a very serious breach of the law." one of the aurors, Daniels asked.

Albus opened his mouth the respond, Madam Pomphrey cut him off.

"You better not say that it was for Mr Potter's Greater Good, there is absolutely **nothing** that constitutes the use of Legilimency of any kind on children." Madam Pomphrey practically spat, halting Dumbledore's tongue.

"We will revisit this at a later time, what we have to focus on is Mr Potter right now; from what we just witnessed the case is quite severe. Dumbledore you will need to leave." The second auror, Stevens spoke up making a shooing motion to the aged headmaster.

"I-I am Mr Potter's magical guardian, you cannot dismiss me!" Dumbledore stammered at the audacity of the auror.

"Because of the nature of the subject at hand, you duties conflict with the current situation, as of now your magical guardianship of Mr Potter is suspended until a full investigation is filed and completed." Auror Daniels added on.

"Surely this is taking it too far." Dumbledore tried to argue.

"If you attempt to stall these proceedings further, then I will have you charged with obstruction. This WILL happen Professor Dumbledore, whether you like it or not. Now please leave, we will be in contact with you about your actions just now at a later date." Auror Stevens pressed.

Begrudgingly Dumbledore left the Hospital wing.

There was a few second of tension before the green robed man, healer Heaty broke it.

"Did that just happen?"

"Yes, Dumbledore capped an inevitable explosion of magic, when Mr Potter wakes up though…" Madam Pomphrey trailed off as she moved to Harry's slumped side, levitating him back to his bed.

"This affords us a window of opportunity to discuss Mr Potter's condition. Poppy tell us what you can." One of the two white robed men asked.

The white robed men were mind healers that dealt with cases such as possessions, they were rare, but they did happen.

"Mr Potter has had a mix of phoenix tears and basalisk venom-"

"WHAT?!"

"A BASALISK?!

"WE'RE ALL DEAD!"

"Enough!" barked auror Daniels, silencing everyone before nodding at Madam Pomphrey to continue.

"The school has been under threat of what I know now to be a basalisk the whole year, several students were petrified when they saw the reflected gaze of the beast around the castle. As I was saying, Mr Potter was bitten by the snake and a phoenix cried into the wound which saved his life." Poppy finished.

"How did Mr Potter not die straight away?" asked a very curious healer Heaty.

"From what Mr Potter told me of his encounter, the phoenix, the one that frequents Dumbledore's office, gauged out its eyes. Harry stabbed it through the mouth with the Sword of Gryffindor which he says he got from the Sorting Hat that the phoenix brought to him. Mr Potter was bitten in the process and was dying till the phoenix showed up again and cried in the wound, saving his life." Madam Pomphrey added. Sets of eyes filled with awe turned to the unconscious boy on the bed with murmurs about the sword briefly before Healer Heaty interrupted.

"I think I can see where this is headed…" healer Heaty mused thoughtfully. The aurors looked at him questioningly. "In all recorded history of basalisks, no one has ever survived a basalisk bite, never mind the serpents killing gaze. The phoenix tears fought the venom, correct?" healer Heaty enquired.

"Not only did it fight the venom, but the venom mixed with the phoenix tears and both substances mixed with Mr Potter's magical core, mutating it into what we see here now. When he picked up his wand after the fight it exploded, I had to reattach Mr Potter's arm, it was hanging off his shoulder joint, his hand similarly smashed to pieces' I was lucky enough to be able to reattach and mend it." Poppy explained.

"Extraordinary…" they all said in a bit of a daze, the aurors and mind healers equally mystified.

"As I was saying, once I discovered that his wand exploded after he picked it up, I performed more scans, identifying that Mr Potter's magic is now completely incompatible with wands and is incredibly potent as a result. Once I determined that Mr Potter cast his magic with his thoughts alone, I taught him the basic Mind Art skills in occlusion to the best that I was able. It's what led to the events with the Headmaster just now, Mr Potter has only been awake since his ordeal for barely half an hour and his control is still rather poor with so little time to work on this new skill." Poppy added.

Madam Pomphrey paused a moment to collect her thoughts for what she was going to say next.

"When Mr Potter was doing the beginning exercises for his occlumency, he told me he was feeling pain in his scar similar to how he said he was feeling all last year when Quirrenus Quirrel was teaching Defence."

"What happened last year?" asked the mind healer, Shulz.

"Mr Potter informed me that last year he encountered a not dead Dark Lord You Know Who-" hisses were heard from the aurors and healers.

"WHAT?!"

"How can that be?"

"That can't be true!"

"Enough!" Madam Pomphrey snapped. "Mr Potter encountered the Dark Lord who was possessing Quirrenus last year and survived again. Mr Potter explained that when he was around Quirrenus his scar hurt, and during his Mind Arts exercises he felt similar pain in his scar; I scanned his scar more thoroughly and called for assistance when I identified possession, which leads us to now."

"I still can't believe that a kid killed a basalisk…" one of the aurors griped, earning a dig in the ribs from his partner in red. "Hey, all I'm saying is that this reads like a children's fairy tale, like the actual Harry Potter Adventure books for children, slaying dragons and nundu's and the like."

As aurors Daniels and Stevens bickered between themselves, the mind Healer and backup healer were running their scans on the unconscious Boy Who Lived.

"He has been through a lot." Commented healer Heaty as he assessed his results.

"That is an understatement and a half, from what I can tell from the tests I've done so far, the thing in Mr Potter's scar is alive, like a parasite almost, attacked to his life source. How was this not picked up years ago, surely a healer would have noticed this earlier." Shulz said with raised brows.

"From what I was told, as far as Mr Potter knows he hasn't seen a healer since before he came to Hogwarts, not even that night after his parents were killed, as far as he was told." Madam Pomphrey revealed.

"How can that be?" asked an incredulous auror Daniels snapping out of his pseudo argument with auror Stevens.

"Mr Potter had the night explained to him by Rubeus Hagrid. Apparently Mr Hagrid was given baby Harry by Sirius Black that night; who says was lent Black's enchanted flying motorbike to take Harry to the boys aunts house, where Dumbledore was waiting for them."

"Dumbledore was waiting for Harry Potter at the boy's aunt's house in the middle of the night?" auror Stevens asked, disbelief at what his ears were hearing.

"There's so much wrong with that scenario I don't even know where to begin…" auror Daniels shook his head at the absurdity of what he was being told.

"When I heard this I reacted quite vocally, it was then I saw Mr Potter exhibit symptoms commonly found with child abuse victims, when I confirmed my suspicions with the appropriate scans I called for help, which is what you are all doing here now." Pomphrey finished her explanation.

"Well this is not making any sense, Mr Potter has had a Naming ritual enacted, most likely set up from his parents when he was barely an infant." Healer Heaty spoke up as he finished yet another scan.

"Naming Ritual?" asked auror Stevens.

"It's the means of which a child's godparents are named and their bonds to the child are made, they are sworn by magic oath to care for the child if their parents are incapable." Healer Heaty explained, his tone even.

"And, what's strange about that?" the other healer asked, speaking up for the first time.

"From what I can read of the ritual signatures, the godfather is declared as Sirius Black." Healer Heaty answered.

"That's impossible, Black was convicted of selling out the Potters to You Know Who!"

"Well from what these scan results tell me, something of the story that we were all told of that night is wrong. If what we know to be true, is true, then Sirius Black would have died long before he could kill Pettigrew or those 12 muggles for reneging on his oath." Rebuked Heaty.

"Merlin, what next?" griped auror Stevens.

Harry started to groan and fidget. The air began to shift rapidly.

"Oh bugger, I was joking!" Steven's exclaimed.

"Mr Potter, go over the steps like I told you." Madam Pomphrey instructed instantly, she wanted to catch him quickly before Harry got too worked up from the last thing he remembered. A rapidly blinking Harry counted off a list in his head for a minute or so, the swirling air dissipating gradually.

"Dumbledore stunned me." Harry stated bluntly, his occluding skills working hard to keep him level headed, though all present could stiff feel the flittering air swirling. "Why did he stun me?"

"I believe it was due to the magical build-up you were causing in your fit of rage when you found out that the Headmaster was your magical guardian and the one ultimately responsible for your life up till now. Part of what happened was my fault Mr Potter, I am very sorry, I didn't know you didn't know who your magical guardian was. In any event, the Headmaster has been suspended in his role as your magical guardian, you are now within the realm of loco parentis. For the time being I will fill that role until further notice." Madam Pomphrey informed the preteen.

"We will need to move this assembly to St Mungo's, whilst Mr Potter is currently stable we need to put him under observation so we can safely determine that he can remain that way." Healer Heaty determined after a moments pause after yet another scan.

"Agreed, we can't have another episode like the one we had earlier." Madam Pomphrey agreed snatching up her wand from her office quickly before returning to a readying response team and a curious patient.

"The best floo is still in the Headmaster's office isn't it?" Auror Stevens asked, a sliver of dread in his voice.

"Unfortunately yes," admitted Madam Pomphrey. "We'll just have to hope that the Headmaster hasn't composed a legal means to prevent our leaving the castle."

"Wasn't Dumbledore removed by the board of Governors as Headmaster?" Harry asked suddenly.

"He was summoned back after Miss Weasley was taken down into the chamber." Madam Pomphrey answered.

"How long ago was that? How long ago was I retrieved from the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked. The response team and Madam Pomphrey made a move to the Hospital Wing doors.

"Hang on, your telling me that you went into the fabled Chamber of Secrets?" auror Stevens asked gaping at him.

"Where was it?" asked Daniels.

"Down a pipe in Moaning Mertles bathroom under sinks sealed by parsel-tongue, it's where the 70 foot basalisk was." Harry answered.

"What the- 70 FEET?" healer Heaty gaped.

"Well it had been there for over one thousand years, it had plenty of time to grow in size." Harry replied with a shrug.

"Seventy feet long… thousand year old basalisk… jeez boy your making us look bad." Auror Stevens griped again earning another dig in the ribs curtesy of his partner.

"Enough dilly dallying!" Madam Pomphrey pressed. "We do not have the luxury of wasting time."

* * *

AN: writing so many people in a scene can confuse you something shocking, i honestly just wanted to get it over and done with.


End file.
